Memory For You
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: One-shot, post-series. Laura decides to visit the sunflowers in the backyard, paying a visit to a little special someone...


_Memory For You_

_By Coco Gash Jirachi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or "For Fruits Basket"_

_Summary: One-shot, post-series. Laura decides to visit the sunflowers in the backyard, paying a visit to a little special someone..._

* * *

It was a cool day. The skies were graying with an almost promise of rain showers later in the evening.

But she still decided to visit him.

_I was so happy when you smiled,  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray._

Smiling, Laura knelt down onto the grass. She placed down a purple flower in front of a brick surrounded by sunflowers on its sides.

"Hello, Hamtaro. How are you?" she asked. "I thought I'd visit you while I was here today..."

She read _**HAMTARO**_ on the brick, tears developing in her eyes.

"Happy birthday," she said.

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

_**"So beautiful you are..."**_

_**Laura smiled, holding the baby in her arms closely to her.**_

_**"Kotarou... Mommy will love you forever..."**_

_Waiting with patience for the spring,  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again._

"Mommy,"

Laura looked over her shoulder. Standing behind her was her eight year-old son, and he held in his hands a small hamster. The hamster looked like Hamtaro, only she had two ponytails on the sides of her head. Each ponytail had a little red ribbon tied onto it.

"Daddy says it's time to go." Kotarou said. "Is Mommy okay?"

Laura smiled again, placing her hand atop of Kotarou's head.

"Mommy is okay, don't you worry Kotarou," she answered. Her finger petted the little orange cowlick just above his hairline before pulling her hand away and standing up. "Come on, now, we have a birthday party to go to."

Kotarou smiled up at his mother warmly, but then he looked down at the hamster in his hands. She was staring at the sunflowers, at the small grave.

"Sunshine misses her daddy, doesn't she Mommy?" Kotarou asked.

"Why don't we let her visit him?" Laura asked.

"Okay!" Kotarou said.

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._

Kotarou knelt down in the grass indents left by his mother's knees, and then set Sunshine down onto the grass in front of Hamtaro's headstone. Sunshine crawled over to where her father been had laid to rest.

_"Hiffhiffhiff,"_ she sniffled. _"Daddy... I miss you..."_

Sunshine blinked when a transparent hamster appeared before the grave.

_"Daddy?..."_

The transparent Hamtaro smiled his old smile, brightening up his face.

**_"Sunshine, don't be sad about me anymore,"_** Hamtaro said. _**"I lived a long, happy life, longer than most hamsters... I know you were just a pup when I passed, though, but your mommy did all she could for you and your siblings when I couldn't be there."**_

Sunshine smiled, squeaking.

_"Daddy..."_

_**"Mommy and I are watching over you, Sunshine,"**_ Hamtaro said as he began to fade. _"Remember, take care of Kotarou. He makes Laura happy..."_

_"I will, Daddy..."_ Sunshine said. _"I love you..."_

_**"I love you too, Sunshine... I'll always shine the sun down for you when you need it most..."**_

Sunshine turned around and crawled back into Kotarou's hands and then watched as Hamtaro disappeared.

He disappeared into the sky again.

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,  
You can go on living as much as you heart believes._

Kotarou stood back up, and then he looked up at the sky.

"Mommy, look!" Kotarou said, holding Sunshine in one hand as he pointed up.

Laura picked up her head and smiled as she witnessed the clouds parting, revealing the shining sun overhead.

"Hamtaro's sending us his little blessing..." Laura said.

"See that, Sunshine?" Kotarou asked, looking down at the hamster. "Your daddy's sending you his love!"

Sunshine smiled as sweetly as her father used to, staring up into the sky. Reflecting the clouds she saw Hamtaro, her father, and Bijou, her mother.

_Mommy... Daddy... I love you..._ Sunshine told them.

_Thank you, Hamtaro... for my little Kotarou, my beautiful blessing..._ Laura thanked.

_"Happy birthday, Daddy..."_ Sunshine said. _"And thank you for giving Kotarou a happy birthday."_

_You can't be born again, although you can change._

_Lets stay together, always..._

* * *

Gash: ... Yeah... this was just one of those ideas I had to write down...

Aki: At midnight, none the less...

Gash: T.T So?

Zeon: I think it's cute...

Aki: You wouldn't know cute if it jumped up and bit you on the butt!

Gash: Well, yeah, I kinda wrote this because May 11 was my first hamster, Smudge's, birthday... her and I were so close we put Hamtaro and Laura to shame! And also, I wrote this for all of my hamsters... Smudge, who passed when I was 12, Inky who passed when I was 13, and Nya who passed last week...

Zeon: And they are no laughing matter.

Gash: And yes, I do know this story is a little morbid - even for Hamtaro - but I just wrote it right now, late at night with a racing mind, and now here I am preaching about it. But, well, I like it. I think it's beautiful.

Zeon: It is beautiful.

Gash: Aw, thank you! (Hugs the silver kitsune) Anywho, reviews would be appreciated!!... Flames and criticism, however, are a no-no. And I'd better go to bed...


End file.
